This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Individuals, enterprises, and other organizations may utilize software resources to conduct activities or otherwise run an organization. Even well designed software resources may take an average user weeks or months of regular use to feel comfortable using. To address this issue, providers of software resources may allocate significant resources toward customer service and customer training, assisting customers in using the software resources. Similarly, time spent by customers learning how to use the software resources may reduce efficiency and prevent the user from completing other tasks.